


the light to drown in darkness

by fonulyn



Series: the one you tried to leave behind [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, It's the Same Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, just from Wesker's point of view, references to a past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “Why so angry,Chris?” he practically purred, as he eased his hold on Chris’ throat. Warily Chris stared at him but didn’t immediately make a move, as if he was trying to figure out what game Wesker was playing with him. Even when he was standing on his feet again, Wesker’s palm on his chest the only thing keeping him in place, he stayed still.Enjoying the confusion, the myriad of emotion he saw flickering in Chris’ eyes, everything from confusion to anger to hurt and… Wesker didn’t even try to hold back his smirk. Instead he stepped closer, angled his body until their chests were almost touching, and tilted his head so that their faces were only an inch apart.“Did you miss me?” The words were practically only breathed out, barely audible, but the shift in Chris’ expression was instantaneous. The struggle within him was palpable, clear to anyone who was willing to pay any attention. It could go either way at this point, Wesker thought. Either Chris would wrench himself free and make an attempt to get his gun, or…
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: the one you tried to leave behind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841434
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	the light to drown in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically the same fic as [I am the light that shall lead you to darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000438), but only from Wesker’s POV. this is sort of my first real attempt at that? :’D I hope it turned out decent. I really was itching to give it a go at least haha.

It didn’t come as a surprise to Wesker in the slightest when the first thing Chris did upon setting his eyes on him was to raise his gun and shoot. It was a laughable attempt, really. All it took was one quick step to the side and Wesker dodged the bullet, and poor Chris didn’t have the time to do much else but blink before he’d been slammed against a bookshelf. 

Amused, Wesker looked up at the man he was holding by the throat. Chris’ boots barely touched the floor but that didn’t stop him from struggling, fire blazing in his eyes. “Where’s Jill!?” Was the first thing he spat out, clawing at Wesker’s hand in a futile attempt to pry it off his neck. “What did you do to her?” His voice was only a low wheeze, the last of the words barely audible, yet the anger was clearly audible in it.

“Relax,” Wesker said, bored. At the moment he had zero interest in Jill, despite her numerous assets, but he knew Chris well enough to recognize that he wasn’t going to let this drop unless he got some kind of an answer. “She’s fine. It’ll take her at least an hour to find her way out of the maze, though.” A hint of a grin slowly rose to Wesker’s lips. “Which leaves plenty of time for fun for us, now doesn’t it?”

Something flashed in Chris’ eyes, his arms straining with effort as he tried to pry Wesker’s hand off his neck. “Get your hands _off_ me!” he spat, baring his teeth. 

Pleased at the reaction, Wesker observed the other man. As fiery as he remembered, as bullheaded too. Wesker had always enjoyed a challenge, to the point that it had been almost a disappointment when Chris had practically fallen into him almost a decade ago. Now though…

“Why so angry, _Chris_?” he practically purred, as he eased his hold on Chris’ throat. Warily Chris stared at him but didn’t immediately make a move, as if he was trying to figure out what game Wesker was playing with him. Even when he was standing on his feet again, Wesker’s palm on his chest the only thing keeping him in place, he stayed still. 

Enjoying the confusion, the myriad of emotion he saw flickering in Chris’ eyes, everything from confusion to anger to hurt and… Wesker didn’t even try to hold back his smirk. Instead he stepped closer, angled his body until their chests were almost touching, and tilted his head so that their faces were only an inch apart. 

“Did you miss me?” The words were practically only breathed out, barely audible, but the shift in Chris’ expression was instantaneous. The struggle within him was palpable, clear to anyone who was willing to pay any attention. It could go either way at this point, Wesker thought. Either Chris would wrench himself free and make an attempt to get his gun, or…

Wesker didn’t need to wait for long. He felt the tension in Chris, felt him coil to attack, and the next second there was a hot, insistent mouth on his. The kiss was angry and brutal, but there was no mistaking the sheer explosion of need within. Chris kissed him with eight years worth of pent up frustration, hard enough to bruise. 

Pleased to have gotten exactly what he’d wanted, Wesker rewarded Chris by sliding his palm downwards. It was so different from the last time he’d gotten his hands on this body. At twenty-five Chris had been strong, sure, but still a long way from the muscle mass he’d built along the years. And although technically it didn’t matter, knowing that now there was so much more strength right beneath his hands, submitting for him, made something within Wesker purr with contentment. 

The kiss broke when Wesker palmed Chris’ crotch. Chris gasped, his hips canting up, seeking for more of the friction. He was already hard, straining against his zipper, but despite his initial reaction the touch somehow seemed to sober him up from the haze he’d fallen into. His lips twisted into a snarl, and when he surged forward Wesker knew this time it wasn’t for a kiss.

Easily Wesker sidestepped him, using Chris’ own momentum to spin him around and push him face first into the large wooden table next to them. Chris spat out a curse, attempting to get up, but Wesker unceremoniously grabbed his neck and practically slammed his head against the table. It was with enough force to leave Chris stunned for a second, slack against the table. 

Wesker leaned over him, grabbing his chin to make him tilt his head to the side. “How about refreshing some old memories?” He spoke right against Chris’ mouth, but instead of kissing him again he abruptly let go of him, instead working his pants open so he could push them past the curve of Chris’ ass, down to his mid-thigh. 

Chris’ eyes were glassy with want, his cock heavy and leaking between his legs, but despite how much his body clearly was on board he weakly shook his head. “Don’t.” was all he managed to get out, choking on the single word. 

It was ignored. Wesker had been waiting for this for too long to now let the opportunity slip him by. Eight long years he’d been waiting. Eight years since he’d last gotten what was rightfully _his_. Even if Chris tried to resist, tried to fake reluctance, Wesker knew better than that. He could see it in the glassy, lust filled look in Chris’ eyes.

So when he squirted a glob of lube on Chris’ lower back, he didn’t hesitate for a second before spreading it lower, circling Chris’ rim. It earned him a shudder, and whether Chris was aware of it or not he was already trying to spread his legs, his thighs straining against the fabric of his pants. 

“Wesk—” Chris started, the word dying into a long, low moan as Wesker found what he’d been looking for. Chris jolted like he’d been electrocuted, squeezed his eyes shut and drew in shallow breaths. 

“Yes?” Wesker asked, conversationally, as if he didn’t have two fingers knuckle-deep in Chris’ ass. As if he wasn’t all but toying with his prostate, striking it only to then avoid it to the point of frustration. 

As an answer, Chris tried to lash out, blindly swinging his hand at Wesker. All too easily Wesker caught his wrist, twisted his hand behind his back and pinned him against the table. When Chris struggled further, he pulled his fingers back only for long enough to make sure he had both Chris’ arms pinned against his back, twisted so high it probably hurt. 

It was gorgeous, how Chris’ muscles strained against the grip. The attempt was futile, doomed to fail even before he started, but it was the spirit that counted. Wesker took great delight in how with every twist of his fingers Chris got more pliant, until he was a shivering, panting mess of pure bliss. Without even noticing it, Chris was pushing back against the fingers in him, was angling his hips better, greedily attempting to gain more. 

“Remember the last time we did this?” Wesker asked suddenly, right against Chris’ ear. Although he wasn’t one to indulge in memories, always focused on the future, focused on what he wanted to achieve, this was the one memory he’d found himself returning to along the years. He didn’t understand it, he didn’t know why it was seared into his brain. So at some point he’d grown to accept it as something that simply was.

There was a deep blush on Chris’ face, and he started to say Wesker’s name again. It died in a gasp before it could fully form, as Wesker twisted his fingers again. Chris had always been easy to play.

“You were just a boy then. So eager. So willing,” Wesker went on. Again he marveled at how much had changed. How that lean, young man had grown up, had filled out. Chris had grown into someone strong enough to be a match for any normal human being. 

Yet despite that the way he responded to every single touch, every twist of Wesker’s hand… it was damn near identical to the way he’d moved all those years ago. Shamelessly he was rutting against the table underneath himself, whimpering out pleas he probably wasn’t even aware of. Amused, Wesker added, “not much has changed, then.”

“Fuck you,” Chris bit out, voice wavering, breaking in the middle of the first word. The words were followed by a long, low moan, one that made Chris blush into an even deeper shade of red. 

Wesker huffed out a laugh. “I knew you’d be too proud to admit how badly you want to spread your legs for me.” He used the grip he had of Chris’ arms to push them higher along his back, twisting them painfully so that the next groan from Chris was one of pain instead of pleasure. He was still dutifully trying to part his thighs further, his every move speaking of how close he was and how he wanted more.

Almost thoughtfully Wesker hummed, shifting a little to rub his cock against Chris’ thigh. He was still wearing his pants, but the friction was delicious either way, and he couldn’t wait to get to the main event. Before that he was going to break the last bit of Chris’ resolve though, was going to show him who he belonged to. “It’s okay, Chris. You can admit that you want me,” he said, rolling his hips, enjoying that strong thigh against himself.

Then he leaned in, pressed closely against Chris, and rammed his prostate with his fingers. “Come,” he commanded. 

There wasn’t even a second’s pause before Chris thrashed against the table, eyes wide as he wailed, his body cramping around the fingers inside of him. He came so hard Wesker briefly congratulated himself. His job wasn’t done though, not before Chris was lying on the table, boneless and spent.

Smirking, Wesker took in his masterpiece. Even as he’d let go of Chris entirely, the man didn’t make a single move to go anywhere, waiting like he was supposed to. Offering himself up for Wesker to take, waiting to be used. 

So Wesker claimed his trophy. He unzipped and immediately pressed the head of his cock against Chris’ stretched rim, indulging in the anticipation for a second. Only then Chris arched his spine, pushing back, and Wesker couldn’t bite back the pleased sound that escaped him when Chris greedily showed what he wanted. “Good, Chris, that’s good,” he said, smoothing his palm over Chris’ back.

Chris was tight, even after all the merciless fingering, and Wesker had half a mind to ask if he was the only man who’d ever gotten him like this. He didn’t, though, because it didn’t matter. It didn’t make any difference even if Chris had begged on a dozen cocks, as Wesker knew he had been the first. He would be the last. He was the only one that mattered.

So Wesker waited. Even when Chris grabbed the table and tried to push back against him, he didn’t move. Chris knew more than well what was expected of him, and even if it took them all night, he was going to be the one to break first. 

Chris arched his back, whined and panted, trying to wordlessly gain what he wanted. But it was only when he breathed out a silent “Please. Fuck me.” that he was granted what he wanted.

“Such a big, strong soldier,” Wesker mocked, unable to resist, “a helpless slut for my cock?”

“I hate you,” Chris lied. There was no anger in his voice, only sheer need, wrecked beyond belief. “I’m going to fucking kill you.” The words may have been angry but his body told a different story. He was tightening around the rock hard cock in him, moving his hips minutely from side to side, attempting to gain the most of it. 

Wesker huffed out an amused laugh. “Who would fuck you this good, then?” Finally he had pity on Chris, pulling back almost entirely before ramming right back in. 

It was to the soundtrack of Chris’ shouts of pleasure that Wesker claimed his prized possession.


End file.
